You're Not Alone
by Moxie03
Summary: Eyeball finally manages to meet her hero and crush. But what she finds out is that her hero had changed for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's eye was half-open, casting a glazed look at the scenery around her: space. Space everywhere.

Even though her kind was used to being in space, it gets old when you stare at it for _months_ , to no end.

 _If only I could've waited…_ She thought to herself, tormented in her mind, _...then I could have killed her while she was distracted. Rose Quartz. The leader of the rebellion…_

However, Ruby's cloudy misery soon drifted apart when she thought "What if?". What if she _did_ kill her.

She had perverse thoughts of fame and luxury, having her own pearl, being known through history.

"But the best thing I could have wanted…" She monologued, her eye locked on a distant red and orange planet, not worth the effort to travel to.

"...Is that I would actually get to see _her_." Ruby blushed at the thought of seeing her hero.

She played out the moment a million times in her head, and a million more times to come, considering she's got nothing better to do. Ruby's mind imagined the scene as clearly as in real life.

 _Ruby would be smiling down at her medal of honor, for killing the notorious Rose Quartz, and ending the traitor that caused shame towards her kind. She saw an Emerald rush towards her in a hurried manner._

 _"Greetings, Ruby." She straightens herself up, to make her more presentable to her superior, "I'm here to discuss with you about your Pearl, which will be created shortly. What kind would you want?"_

 _Ruby chuckles, "Oh wow, I've never thought of it before," she feigns, before projecting a hologram from her eye, a description of what she wanted her Pearl to look like, which was several pages long, and was obviously planned years ago._

 _The Emerald quickly nodded and typed down the list on her computer gauntlet, before tensing up as she sees a large figure approach. She backs away and bows her head in respect._

 _Ruby also notices a shadow looming over her, and turns around to see an attractive sight. A muscular quartz soldier, with hair as white as clouds during a sunset, with tangerine skin with red stripes tattooed on her body. Her face, in which her nose was her gem, looks down at Ruby with great admiration. Ruby sees this admiration in her sharp eyes, and blushes._

 _"Greetings, Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND. I'm-" But Ruby cuts her off._

 _"I know who you are, Jasper of the Beta Kindergarten on Earth." She salutes to the quartz._

 _Jasper's face shows surprise at being interrupted by a ruby, but then her face softens to a slight intrigue._

 _"I received word that you shattered Rose Quartz," Jasper informs, bending down on one knee to talk to Ruby at eye level, "And I want to say thank you. You are truly an inspiration to me." She says with charm. Jasper lifts up her arm for Ruby's hand._

 _Ruby's blush grows as she slowly puts her hand into Jasper's, becoming immersed in her sharp yellow eyes._

 _"You've...always been an inspiration to me…" Ruby mumbles, and Jasper smiles._

 _Without warning, Jasper sweeps Ruby off her feet, carrying her. Ruby is startled to find that her eye are only centimeters away from hers. The Emerald with them squeaks at the gesture, and hastily exits out of the ship's captain quarters, allowing Jasper and Ruby to be alone._

 _"How about we inspire each other?" Jasper asks as she pulls in Ruby for a k-_

THUNK! Ruby's fantasy was interrupted by a meteorite, which crashed into her stomach, taking her breath away. As soon as she could gather her mind, she grabbed the rock with both hands, and flung it away from her in fury.

"Gah! You stupid, stupid meteors! I'll shatter you all someday!" She shouted into the void, getting no response. She lets out a few punches into the air, to get the anger out of her system.

There was truly nothing to do in space, except being a meteor's target dummy.

 _It looks like I'm going to be here for a while before Homeworld will find me,_ she thinks, feeling a wave of defeat suffocating her. She shook the feeling off, _What was that ritual that humans do? Sleep?_

She tried to not think about it. Was she really that bored, to resort to using a human ritual to pass the time? But then her mind darkened to a thought, that maybe Homeworld would never even find her. Ruby had nothing to lose, except her dignity. But that was already gone when she revealed her plans to Rose when she attempted to kill her.

Ruby remembered the mission briefing inside the roaming eye, with the others on her platoon goofing off, while she read important mission work with the leader of the squad.

 _"So this is the dominant species of Earth?" The leader questioned, swiping through images of humans from hundreds of years ago. Ruby muttered under her breath._

 _"This is what Rose chose to fight over." She had a disgusted tone, looking through information about their weaknesses and vulnerabilities, in case they ever encountered hostiles when retrieving Jasper._

 _"It says they use 'sleep' to restore their energy when their star sets." Leader says, scanning the information._

 _"'Sleep'" Ruby quotes, chuckling at the thought of doing something so ridiculous. Gems don't need to restore their energy in such a time-restraining way._

Now there Ruby was, jamming her eye shut in order to try to do the ritual of human slumber.

Strangely, she felt more relaxed, as her head cleared up, not focusing on everything in space anymore. Her eyes softened, yet remained closed. Ruby felt a wave of exhaustion over her, and stopped moving her limbs, and instead let herself be carried off into space.

…

"Ruby?" She heard a voice, a boyish one.

She was woken up from her sleep, and opened her eye to see no space anymore, as there was _nothing_ anymore. Just blackness.

The stunning discovery was soon interrupted when she felt a chubby hand being placed on her arm, and she jumped from her spot, making the figure flinch.

"Who are you?!" Ruby screeched, ready to pull out her knife. The figure was small, around her size, and it seemed strangely familiar.

"Oh no, you're one of the bad rubies!" He shouted, backing away from her as soon as he examined her gem, where her eye should be.

"Tell me where I am, now!" Ruby shouted at the boy, who was hesitating to get any closer.

He sighed and walked an inch towards her, and Ruby stepped back. It wasn't a human child, it was Rose Quartz.

She could utter no words before he spoke up, "You're in a dream. My dream. I'm asleep, too." He answered. Ruby took no solace in his response, as she did not understand the term.

"Look what you've taken away from me!" Ruby screamed at him, before crouching down in defeat, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"I was stuck in the middle of space! Homeworld will probably _never_ find me. I'll be stuck out there for the rest of my life!" She cried to herself, hearing his footsteps come closer to her.

She quickly pulled out her knife, and lunged at him, pressing her body against his, with Ruby's knife to his throat.

"What excuse do you have, to make sure I won't kill you now?" She mumbled, the deadpanned tone signifying she meant business, and Steven couldn't escape this time.

He was stuttering as his eyes became large, the true terror that the gems couldn't save him settled in.

"I-I can help you! What do you want?!" He pleaded, but Ruby's grip only hardened.

"You can't help anybody this time."

"Wait! I can! You like Jasper, don't you?!" Steven asked frantically, closing his eyes, waiting for his swift death, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to find Ruby staring down at him, her eyes as round as his were.

"...How did you know?" She whispered, dropping the knife to the ground, where it disappeared into nothingness. Steven was surprised.

"I saw how you looked when we were going to the moon base, when Amethyst pretended to be Jasper. I saw how you looked when Doc got to sit in her lap,"

He paused for a moment, as Ruby remembered her sinking feeling, that Jasper didn't even consider that maybe _she_ would have sat in her lap.

"You looked so sad." Steven finished, as Ruby got off him and layed on the pitch black floor in a fetal position, mortified that her secret was out.

"What does that have to do with anything…?" Ruby asked him, as he got up and shook off his near-death experience.

He sat next to her, "I can get into people's dreams. Maybe I could connect you with Jasper's dream! Though I'm not sure if corrupted gems sleep in a bubble…" He trailed off, but Ruby was already curious.

"What does corrupted mean?" She asked, and his face grew white. She wondered if it had anything to do with that bomb she remembered the diamonds planted, to finish off the rebels.

"Um...It's nothing.

But Ruby grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him dead in the eye.

"You _are_ going to connect me to Jasper." She ordered, feeling superior, noticing the fear expressed on his face.

"Okay, I'll try." He breathed, and closed his eyes and focused.

The scenery changed, though slightly. Ruby felt the black ground shake, and had to hold her stance, until she noticed a door appear out of thin air.

Steven's eyes opened, and his face showed pride as he turned to the door he envisioned.

"What is that?" Ruby asked him, uneasy.

Steven breathed again.

"...It's Jasper's door."

Ruby looked at the door, a dull grey color, yet she could feel something intense lurking behind it.

"Behind that door, is Jasper. I'm not going to go in there, but you can go if you want." Steven offered, stepping away from the object.

Ruby felt some doubt about her decision, but still managed to gather the courage to approach the door, and open the knob.

…

As soon as Ruby opened the door, she felt a rush of heat envelop around her, yet it made her _shiver_. Something about this place made her very uneasy.

The room itself was nothing particularly amazing, just purple scenery with some fog mist. Ruby began to felt duped again, as she didn't see the gem she was seeking.

However, she flinched as she heard a large howling in the distance, to the east of her. _Could that be her?_ Ruby thought, butterflies in her stomach.

She sprinted towards the sound of her voice, until she could barely see massive white hair a mile away from her.

"Jasper!" She shouted, excited to see her war hero. But her shout made her perk up, and run off somewhere.

"That's strange…" She spoke to herself, wondering why she would run away from a fellow gem.

 _Must've been her warrior instincts…_ She assured herself _, ...a quartz like her must always be vigilant._

She heard panting from a location nearby, to the west this time. Ruby made sure not to let her go again.

She could see her hair in the distance, which only made her increase her speed.

The gem didn't even notice Ruby was so close until she appeared in front of her.

"I know who you are, you're Jasper, from the Beta Kindergarten on Ea-," but was interrupted while she was examining Jasper.

The gem looked out of breath, exhausted, and had a defeated expression engraved in her face. Her hair, even more wild than usual, and she was slumped over. Jasper was in _pain_.

Ruby's stomach dropped at the sight.

This is _not_ the gem she expected to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the hiatus! School is important but time consuming!**

Ruby backed away from Jasper, her eye tearing up; her fantasies _shattered_.

Jasper hardly noticed the ruby soldier, having a glazed and sickly expression. She seemed to be holding something inside, something that was taking a toll on her.

"T...This is all wrong." Ruby stuttered, not taking her eyes off the quartz. The sound of her voice got Jasper's attention, as she struggled to look down to her.

"You…" Jasper growled, believing Ruby to be the ruby who broke out of prison on her ship, and caused its downfall.

"Me?" Ruby asked, her cheeks turning deep red as Jasper's hand lifted towards Ruby, but only to grab her by the arm, and yank her into the air.

"YOU!" She shouted, pure anger erupting from her voice. Ruby tried to grab Jasper's large hand away from her throat, but she couldn't fight the brute power of the soldier.

"What-what do you want with me?" Ruby struggled, desperately trying to break free of her grip, but she didn't need to. Jasper returned to her knees, hunched over, as if she was going to puke, releasing the helpless Ruby.

Instead of running off like a sane gem, Ruby simply got up from the ground and stared at the jasper in despair. The person she had grown to look up to as an idol and inspiration - currently wheezing and panting on the ground in distress.

"What happened to you?!" Ruby cried, still feeling the mark of Jasper's hand wrapped around her throat.

"Nghhn…" Jasper coughed, before her eyes opening wide, as if a unpleasurable memory was being displayed in her mind.

"FUSION!" She shouted throughout the area, her echo replaying, and Jasper collapsed as the sound bounced back to her.

Ruby was perplexed, "Fusion?" Until she remembered her own unpleasant memory: That cocky Sardonyx who forced them out of the ship and into the abyss otherwise known as space.

"Ugh...I hate fusion." Ruby slumped down, and Jasper opened her eyes.

"Fusion...Gauntlets...Sword...Yo-yo.." She chanted, each word sounding like it punched her in the gut mentally.

"What the stars is a 'yo-yo'?" Ruby asked aloud. That question made Jasper repeat it.

"Yo-yo...Yo-yo...Yo-yo-" She tried to make out before she fell to the ground again, crying out, but without tears.

 _Of course she's not crying..._ Ruby observed _, she was the perfect quartz, fearless and without weak emotions,_ she thought, although this might not be true anymore, considering Jasper is shriveling up on the ground.

"Can you talk to me?" Ruby asked to Jasper, but the quartz didn't even look at her. But she did stop moving.

"I am useless." She states, before a slight chuckle.

Ruby's eye widened, "What? You are not useless! You helped fight back against the cry-"

" **But I didn't win the war.** " Jaspe answered her. Ruby jumped back, now she is having a full-on conversation with her hero.

"The diamonds don't blame you for their loss, and we're going to invade Earth again, soon. In the end, homeworld will get the last laugh." Ruby tried to assure her.

But Jasper didn't respond until she rose from the ground, until she towered over the ruby, eyes in a condescending and pierced manner.

"I didn't win for **her**." Jasper clarified. Ruby immediately knew who she was referring to.

"Y-you mean pink diamond." Ruy stated, and Jasper's face softened, at least _someone_ got it right.

"She was just...gone. As soon as I was created, I had a-a reason to fight, to avenge her. I didn't even get to meet her." Jasper wrapped her hands around her eyes to prevent her from crying.

Ruby sat close to the soldier, "I was created only a few years before the war. And let me tell you, Pink Diamond had a _vision_ for this planet. It was beautiful, too."

Jasper then looked down at her, but not in a condescending manner like before.

"T-Tell me...What was she like?" Jasper asked her, with almost childlike curiosity.

Ruby took a deep breath, the memory of her former ruler was hard to go through without losing her composure. As if she had composure.

Ruby projected a hologram, hoping to impress her superior with pictures to help add detail to her words.

The hologram project a young Pink Diamond, gazing out to the prime kindergarten. The point of view was from Ruby a millenia ago, when she and hundreds of Pink Diamonds gems had to escort her for security reasons. Including them, a pink-haired gem with her gem on her stomach.

"Rose…" Jasper growled, and Ruby fast-forwarded, hoping to speed through the scene with Jasper and Ruby's sworn enemy.

"Won't this place be a beautiful place to build a colony?" Pink Diamond turned to her subjects, as most flinched when being addressed by their leader.

"As you all know, rumours of rebellion has been spread throughout our new colony. Someone in this colony is a _traitor_." Pink Diamond's voice was filled with betrayal, knowing that someone was going to hinder her development of her first, First, colony. Although she never realized how far this act of rebellion will go.

"Who here is the most loyal gem of this colony?" Pink Diamond shouted to the crowd. It sparked an uproar on hands raised. But fortunately-Ruby was the _loudest_.

"PINK DIAMOND! I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE AND WILL PROTECT YOU AND YOUR COLONY!" Ruby shouted.

In real time, Jasper gazed down at Ruby, who was obviously sitting in pride at getting her diamond's attention.

Pink Diamond raised her hand to cease the uproar, and had the most amazed expression on her face.

"Who was that?" She asked the crowd, before Ruby popped out and graced her presence.

"It was me, my Diamond." She proceeds to make the salute before Pink Diamond.

The ruler was astounded that the Ruby claims to be as loyal as even her finest quartz soldiers. The declaration practically drove her to tears.

"You, are one of the primest examples of a Ruby. How would you like to be a personal bodyguard at my base?" Pink Diamond asks.

Ruby didn't need to answer, but she was already saying yes..

Ruby ended the flashback, and looked down to the ground.

"You're not the only one who misses her." She whispers.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
